MI vida
by Dreimind
Summary: La mayor parte de su vida, a estado en cautiverio, y la otra mitad a estado "dormida" ...esperando y anhelando ser algún día libre...pero tras la libertad nacen los problemas, y tras los problemas siempre esta él con su odiosa mueca en los labios /(Law x Oc)/
1. mi vida

No se como comenzar esto… Tal vez presentándome sea buena idea, pero eso en mi caso resulta ser un problema mayor. No se quien soy.

Desde que tengo memoria recuerdo estas cuatro paredes que impiden que yo sea libre, se que alguna vez lo fui, al menos así lo quiero creer yo; Recuerdo las palabras vagas de un desconocido afirmando que el mar es el puente hacia nuestra libertad, y mi sueño es poder algún día conocerlo, muchos pueden decir que es un sueño estupido, que ni siquiera puede llamarse algo que perseguir, pero para mi, es algo difícil de llevar a cabo.

Hace años que no escucho palabra alguna de otro mortal que no sea yo misma, ya he olvidado la lengua de los hombres y eso me tiene sin cuidado ¿De qué podría servirme hablar si no tengo nadie con quien intercambiar un par de frases? Creo ser capaz de comprender lo que alguna persona pueda decirme, pero yo hablar… Tengo la boca seca y la lengua pegada al paladar, ya he olvidado como hablar o como sentir el tacto de otra persona. Ya he olvidado muchas cosas o ¿Será que nunca las aprendí y por ello no las puedo olvidar? ¿Cómo se olvida lo que no se sabe?

Nunca he salido de este cuarto oscuro, ni siquiera he visto mi propio reflejo, tampoco tengo posesión alguna, excepto una vieja y desteñida sabana que alguna vez fue blanca y que ocupo como ropa y una pequeña hoja de bisturí. Creo que la persona que me tiene aquí quiere que yo pierda la conciencia y no recuerde nada y tristemente tengo que aceptar que lo ha logrado, ni siquiera se como me llamo… Si es que alguna vez tuve nombre…

…Y eso era la vida para mi, era estar en aquel cuarto oscuro, en aquellas cuatro paredes de las que era imposible salir..._ ¨ la celda del sol ¨ – _así es como yo le llamo, nombre irónico ya que en aquel estrecho cuarto del cual adornaba únicamente una minúscula ventana a penas si entraban unos débiles rayos de luz, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto_, ya estaba acostumbrada_, si llevaba bien la cuenta llevaba mas de ocho años prisionera en aquel lugar, sin saber el motivo o ver a persona alguna, y fue ese pequeño y plano agujero en la pared, similar a una ventana el que me impidió enloquecer; la vida para mi significaba subsistir en aquel lugar y todo mi mundo acababa en esas cuatro paredes, pero yo, mi mente, mi imaginación, me llevaba muy lejos de aquí...

Hace años descubrí lo de la ventana o fisura en la pared, mi puente hacia la libertad y mundo exterior, permanezco aquí sentada mirando todo el día por la pequeña ventana esperando y anhelando algún día salir y descubrir todas esas maravillas, volver a sentir la yerba fresca entre los dedos de los pies, sentir al viento jugando con mis cabellos, a veces, si podía concentrarme, lograba escuchar el sonido del mar, mar que nunca he visto en mi vida, seria realmente cruel tener el mar tan cerca y no poder verlo, ver como tu sueño esta a escasos metros de ti y no poder cumplirlo; suspiro hondo hundiendo mi cara en la sucia sabana, quiero llorar y al mismo tiempo no quiero, ¿De qué podría servirme? Las lagrimas no me sacaran de aquí, tengo que ser fuerte, levante la vista y miro desafiante a la fría y metálica puerta perfectamente cerrada, solo se que quiero ser libre, quiero salir de este lugar y no solo en mi imaginación mi sueño era salir y aventurarme hacia el mar, e irme lejos, escapar de toda esta mierda, alejarme de las cuatro paredes en las que soy cruelmente prisionera y ser libre, vivir plenamente y conocer la libertad absoluta. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer estoy segura que saldré un día y conoceré el mar...y conversare con personas de verdad y aprenderé y descubriré todas esas cosas de las cuales me he perdido en todo este tiempo y aunque en mis condiciones aquello sea tal vez solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño que nunca lograre realizar no puedo perder la esperanza que es todo lo que yo tengo.

No sabría decir con claridad si es un día soleado o si esta lloviendo, mi ventana me impide saber ese tipo de cosas, tampoco se si hace frío o no, mi prisión siempre tiene una temperatura agradable,_ creo que digo eso por que ya estoy acostumbrada...no lo se..._

El hombre o mujer que me trae el alimento ya se ha marchado y pese a que nunca he visto a la persona tras la puerta me da la impresión de ser alguien malvado pero ¿Cómo no desconfiar de la persona que me ha tenido encerrada todo este tiempo? Persona de la cual alguna vez ví sus manos huesudas y llena de cicatrices ahora cubiertas por unos gruesos guantes oscuros, manos que ocupa para desplazar el alimento bajo la puerta manos que yo mordí cuando era pequeña…

Y todo se vuelve tan confuso, me envuelve un manto de recuerdos, yo ya no estoy en aquella prisión, no, ahora yo soy aquella muchachita de diez años que camina libremente por las calles de una ciudad, camino cansada pero feliz, soy esa muchachita descalza que se detuvo en su caminar para escuchar, las anécdotas de un viajero contando entusiasmado a un grupo de hombres todas sus aventuras, todas sus grandes hazañas, sus alegrías y tristezas, soy yo la persona a la que ese hombre de barba le cuenta todas esas fabulosas historias, diciéndomeque me encamine algún día hacia el mar, soy yo aquella que le prometió a aquel pirata, cumplir sus sueños sin dejar que nadie se burle de ellos... OSCURIDAD es lo segundo que veo, una horrenda y desoladora oscuridad, y soy yo aquella muchacha de diez años que llora continuamente en su celda pidiendo piedad, y que la dejen volver junto a los suyos, ¿por que la encerraban? No lo entendía, ella no había cometido ningún crimen, ¿porque la exiliaban de todo contacto con el mundo exterior? Me pregunto si todo ello realmente ocurrió o es lo que mi vivida imaginación a creado.

Mis recuerdos cesan, volvía otra vez la oscura realidad, volvían a mí otra vez las cuatro paredes a aprisionarme a quitarme toda mi vida y mis recuerdos, ¿que era este sentimiento? ¿Resignación? ¿Debilidad? no. Nunca lo he creído así, se que algún día saldré, solo tengo que esperar, si he esperado por mas de ocho años...podré esperar otros ocho años mas, si voy a ser libre, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo esperare aquí pacientemente, no me he rendido, ni me rendiré jamás, solo he cedido en mi lucha, al menos hasta que encuentre la manera de salir, solo he cedido la batalla ante un enemigo mas fuerte que yo...por el momento...eh cedido...

Al menos trataba de convencerme de ello, por que esa minúscula esperanza era todo lo que tenia aun latiendo dentro de mí.

* * *

** nota de autora: **feliz y finalmente corregido!


	2. ruidos molestos, sucesos extraños

**Ruidos molestos, sucesos extraños**

Mi cuerpo se tambalea, es algo curioso porque estoy sentada, apoyo mis manos con fuerza en el suelo creyendo que eso ara que yo no me mueva, me equivoco, refiego un poco mis ojos parpadeando varias veces, tuve un extraño sueño donde un par de ojos grises me atravesaban, haciéndome temblar, apareciendo en medio de la oscuridad una extraña mueca, la casona o lugar donde estoy se vuelve a tambalear ¿esta temblando? Intento colocarme de pie, pero pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, _creo que mejor me quedo sentadita _tengo la esperanza de que este lugar se derrumbe o pase algo así, pero para mi desgracia no es así, al parecer la construcción de este lugar es muy buena, me pregunto que estará ocurriendo, puedo escuchar un fuerte sonido, como una explosión que impacta directamente hacia este lugar, no es una si no muchas las explosiones que atraviesan esta fortaleza_ y ninguna llega a mi prisión _suspiro hondo una vez las explosiones se han detenido, permanezco unos minutos mas quietecita, esperando la explosión definitiva, pero no llega en vez de ello ahí un horrible silencio, _odio el silencio._

Calma —

El temblor cesa y todo se sume una calma infernal, como el típico silencio antes del caos, luego de unos minutos intento pararme y dirigirme hacia mi ventana pero no alcanzo a llegar cuando mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo _tanta inmovilidad me esta haciendo mal _puedo escuchar varios disparos, cañonazos ¿están bombardeando? Siento como cada proyectil se incrusta en este lugar como si fuesen dagas destrozando todo a su paso, para mi desgracia ninguno de aquellos logra llegar hasta aquí _¿puedo tener tanta mala suerte? ¡Santa mierda! _Me muero de nervios y ansiedad, me encantaría tanto saber lo que esta pasando.

Puedo escuchar algo, después de tanto tiempo puedo escuchar algo que no sea mi respiración, mis ojos brillan con fuerza y arrastrándome llego hasta la puerta, pego mi oído a la metálica puerta e intento no respirar, logro escuchar nuevamente aquel sonido, es agudo, lejano, como un eco, luego de unos minutos no es necesario contener la respiración, puedo escuchar perfectamente los quejidos detrás de la puerta, son varios, parecieran formar un coro, _bastante desafinado por no decir_ trato de agudizar cada uno de mis sentidos, si aquello que escucho son quejidos, entonces, eso quiere decir que del otro lado hay alguien ¡hay otra persona a parte de mi! No se porque la idea de encontrar a alguien tras esta jodida puerta metálica me hace feliz, sin saber esos quejidos traen consigo nuevas esperanzas.

¡Ey! ¡ayuda! ¡alguien! ¡aquí!

Comencé a golpear con todas mis fuerzas la dura e inflexible puerta, movía mis labios con desesperación, pero de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, mis gritos se evaporaban en este aire putrefacto, odie tanto el olvidar algo tan importante como el comunicarme con otros _¡soy tan inútil, tan estupida! _

Me senté apoyando mi espalda en la puerta, mirando a la nada, mordiendo mi labio con fuerza.

'Nadie vendrá por ti, porque tu estas sola en este mundo, yo soy todo lo que tienes, yo soy tu amo y debes obedecerme'.

Por fin logre entender lo que aquella voz ronca me susurro del otro lado de la pared ¿y qué no era obvio? Nadie vendría a por mi, porque nadie sabia de mi existencia, porque nadie se arriesgaría en salvarle la vida a un ser que no conoce y sobretodo por que yo estaba completamente sola en este mundo. Mis lagrimas volvieron a aflorar y volvi a sumirme en mi desgraciada vida, en mis desgraciados pensamientos que eran incapaces de traspasar estas paredes y darme la ansiada libertad.

Llore largamente, llore de frustración, por ser tan inútil, llore hasta que no salieron mas lagrimas de mis ojos ¿Dónde se había ido aquella chica valiente de ideales claros? – Limpie mis lagrimas bruscamente antes de contestar a mi propia pregunta - ¡esa chica logro escapar de este maldito lugar!

Los continuos vaivenes de la casa me hicieron volver en si. Ya lo había decidido, hoy saldré de aquí si o si, este es el día que eh estado esperando tan ansiosamente, me puse de pie y camine temblorosamente hacia la ventana, se que algo esta ocurriendo, no es común este tipo de situación a demás no me han traído mi comida, y no es que ello me importe mucho, pero desde que estoy aquí la traen puntualmente a las tres horas del día, quiera comer o no comer yo_ la comida es un asco. _

'personas luchando, continuamente sin importarles sus vidas, personas que luchan contra otras por algún ideal contrario, o algún maléfico plan, personas que luchan con el único propósito de vencer ante el enemigo, verlo caer, muerto y humillado, personas buenas contra personas malas, personas que tal vez venían a salvarme''

¿Realmente estaba desatándose una batalla campal allá afuera? ¿O todo esto es producto de mi engañosa y vivida imaginación? Parpadeo varias veces y vuelvo a mirar hacia fuera, la luz me molesta e insita a cerrar mi parpado, no hago paso y me cercioro de que lo que digo es verdad.

Humo... ¿humo? ¿Lo que estaba viendo era humo? Y no era poco, no claro que no, esta especie de humo se elevaba hasta los mismísimos cielos, claro! Esta especie de humo es tan denso...es una mezcla de tierra y pólvora, es la clase de humo que se da en una batalla, y lo que víme hizo llorar, allá afuera habían cientos de hombre armados, luciendo un peculiar atuendo, blanco con azul, ¿como era que se les llamaba? (...) ¡marines! Si eran cientos de marines que peleaban contra...bueno no se muy bien contra quien, me sorprendí lo lejos que se encontraban de mi, como también me sorprendió mi buena vista, aunque me dolió un poco mi ojo no acostumbrado a tanta luz, en especial cuando miraba a cierta área de 'aquel campo de batalla' podía apreciar una especie de circunferencia, de un extraño color azulester, y lo que me dejo mas sorprendida e intrigada fue... ¡había visto un oso! Oh si, ¡un oso! No estoy delirando y aunque lo veo solo por un instante, podría decir que era un oso...luciendo un extraño atuendo por cierto.

Como me gustaría poder arrojarme por la ventana y ser libre, pero no puedo, este agujero en la pared es tan minúsculo que apenas cae mi dedo índice en el, tampoco es que yo este esperando un príncipe de gran talla y rostro perfecto, no claro que no, yo no era la tonta chica prisionera en su torre, bueno de cierta manera si lo era, con la diferencia, que aquella chica del cuento de hadas, podía ser libre en todo momento, pero su estupidez le impedía arrojarse de la torre abajo, yo en cambio no tengo ni siquiera esa opción.

abrace mis piernas y comencé a moverme hacia delante y atrás, esperando calmarme, cerrando mis ojos fuertemente y repitiéndome en mi conciencia que nada de eso estaba pasando, que todo era un sueño, un hermoso sueño,_ – de seguro aun sigo dormida, soñando con ser libre – _me dije, tratando de convencerme de ello,_ 'solo es un sueño y nada mas, nada es tan bello' – _me decía una y otra y otra vez, pero nada yo simplemente no quería creer ello, ah! Y el ruido que se armaba fuera tampoco me ayudaba; sentí 'algo' y abrí rápidamente los ojos, antes de que una gran explosión sucumbiera no tan solo con mi equilibrio si no también con mi conciencia ¿que era aquello? ...era tan hermoso...y radiante...

Plenitud, no escucho nada, no veo nada, no estoy en mi prisión ni fuera de ella, no. No se donde estoy ¿he muerto? O ¿estoy inconsciente? Si es lo más probable, porque no puedo morir ahora, no ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi libertad _que halla una batalla fuera no quiere decir que te rescaten, no quiere decir que serás libre, tu misma lo has dicho. _

Se que he perdido gran parte de mis esperanzas, y aunque me eh dicho que yo 'tan solo eh cedido en mi lucha' la verdad es que no es del todo así, me eh rendido completamente, es como si todo a mi alrededor se desmoronase_, ¿como explicarlo? _era ver como cada rayo de luz que se asomaba por mi ventana se deshacía tan rápido como llegaba, era ver como cada semilla de esperanza que yo plantaba en mi mente y corazón se esfumaban repentinamente al caer en la realidad, al ver que las posibilidades de ser libre eran una entre un millón, en otras palabras no tenia ninguna esperanza, no tenia libertad, no tenia vida, no tenia nada, ¿que era entonces lo que me mantenía cuerda? ¿Cual era la razón que me impedía acabar con mi vida? Porque si yo quisiese matarme, podría hacerlo con la pequeña hoja de bisturí que tengo y llevo conmigo a todas partes _como_ _si tuviese muchos lugares a los cuales ir _ si de matarme se tratase podría hacerlo y acabar con todo este sufrimiento, pero no, había algo que me lo impedía ¿serian las verdaderas ganas de vivir y conocer el mar? ¿O solo era el miedo a la muerte? _Ah! ¡Pero si hasta la muerte se ah olvidado de mi! _

¡YO SALDRE DE ESTA PUTA PRISION LO JURO!

**Libertad! Oh! Ansiada libertad!**

Poco a poco mis sentidos comienzan a despertar, como si hubiesen estado durmiendo largamente, diciéndome y aclarándome que todo aun no termina, se lo que dije y se lo que diré, pero ya lo había decidido, hoy seré libre, no importa si muero en el intento, pero lo intentare, si muero, moriré feliz de al menos haberlo intentado, si no desfallezco, entonces, comenzare a vivir realmente mi vida lejos de toda esta mierda.

Logre,colocarme de pie, y sin saber que hacer, por instinto o reflejo, me aferre a la puerta detrás de mí, y para gran sorpresa esta tenia un agujero en la parte correspondiente a la cerradura, no dude y rápidamente introduje un dedo en aquel recoveco, haciendo de este una llave, había conseguido mover un centímetro de la puerta cuando sentí que llegaba a mi una cosa puntiaguda, seguramente de un arma, no me puse a pensar mucho de donde había salido y comencé a ocupar esta para abrir la puerta la que finalmente logre abrir lo suficiente como para pasar de lado por ella.

No se porque sentí algo extraño, diferente, me sentí observada y sin querer o saber porque dirigí mi mirada hacia la 'ventana' y detrás de ella, apoyado en otro pilar de altura semejante se encontraba una persona mirando hacia acá, lucia una manta de un color verde oscuro que le cubría incluso el rostro, creo que me miraba a mi y yo le sostuve la mirada, luego de eso apareció de la nada un gran agujero, mi ventana había aumentado considerablemente de tamaño, me sorprendió el hecho de que aquel impacto no tuviese eco, fue como si uno abriese una puerta y luego la cerrase, algo así como desear algo y que eso apareciese de la nada, mire nuevamente al hombre del cual pude apreciar ligeramente una sonrisa en su rostro antes de desaparecer completamente de mi rango de visión; no tengo idea de que significaba o que me quería decir al haber 'agrandado mi ventana' pero si ese hombre pensaba que yo me iba a lanzar por ella estaba muy equivocado, quiero ser libre, pero no quiero morir en el intento y de seguro, si me tiraba por la ventana llegaría a tierra hecha una mierda, seria imposible salir con vida de una situación así.

Con un gran esfuerzo logre pasar por la puerta, aferrándome instantáneamente a la barandilla frente a mi, mis piernas ya comenzaban a despertar y obedecerme. Parpadee varias veces hasta ¡Joder! Lo que allí ví, era algo realmente impresionante, no tengo palabras para definir algo así, habían cientos de habitaciones idénticas a la mía, cada una al lado de la otra, formando una especie de escalera de caracol y en la cima...en la cima estaba yo...estaba yo en mi prisión, ¿que significaba esto? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto o que? … por como se ven las cosas, es imposible que sea una broma, allí habían mas personas viviendo en las mismas condiciones que yo, pero estas 'personas' eran distintas a otras que yo alguna vez vi, tenían cosas diferentes, como alguna extremidad doble o un color de piel extravagantemente fuera de lo común, y todas estas personas estaban aglomeradas y se dirigían a una sola parte, 'LA SALIDA' algunos se pisaban o golpeaban con el fin de salir primero, otros en cambio no hacían nada mas que resignarse y observar el caos que allí se estaba generando, joder, cada cual actuaba por su propio interés sin importarles el resto... tanto encierro les a comido el cerebro; – quiero decir – Estoy de acuerdo, uno tiene que velar por uno mismo, porque nadie lo ara por ti , pero no estoy de acuerdo, con tener que golpear, pisar y matar a todos a mi paso, para así conservar mi vida, porque si hiciese eso no podría llamarlo vida.

Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, solo con verles, y mis piernas flaqueaban, mi mente solo procesaba lo que estaba viendo, ¿Que debía hacer yo? ¿Debía ir y seguira la multitud? O ¿Debía encontrar otra manera de escapar? Creo que la respuesta vino a mi casi al instante, las personas que intentaban escapar retrocedían ágilmente, con una completa expresión de horror en sus rostros, yo aun no podía ver porque retrocedían tan repentinamente, hasta que pude ver esas manos, pude ver 'ESAS' manos huesudas, que ahora llevaban guantes oscuros y comprendí todo, un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo y no se como retrocedí, retrocedí hasta chocar con una enorme placa de hierro que tenia unas letras doradas allí grabadas, pero no le tome importancia alguna, desprendí sin saber porque un letrero de la pared y entre con este en mi habitación, también cerré la puerta tras de mi, ...tal vez era imposible salir... sabia que ese hombre pronto estaría aquí, podía sentir sus pasos por las escaleras, podía sentirlo cada vez mas cerca, – sentí unas lagrimillas saliendo de mis ojos y resbalándose lentamente por mis mejillas, me sentía frustrada – ...todo había acabado...

_- ¡NO! _– mi pecho cruje reprochándome mis propias palabras, y yo me repito esa palabra de dos letras, varias veces hasta entender lo que en el fondo me quieren decir.

_- No _– vuelvo a repetir en mi mente mirando hacia la ventana –_ ¡todo comienza ahora, porque yo hoy saldré de esta puta cárcel, da igual si muero en el intento!, ¡pero cumpliré mi sueño! _

Estaba decidido, no había nada mas que pensar, apreté entre mis manos el letrero y tras observar brevemente el desolador paisaje lleno de sangre, me lance por la ventana o el agujero que había creado ese misterioso hombre, me lance sin miedo alguno, sintiéndome al fin libre; no se si fue el viento o yo misma, pero gire por breves segundos hacia arriba, y entre las sombras vi la imagen del hombre de manos huesudas, vestía un traje extraño, sus manos estaban en forma de puños mientras me veía caer, su rostro seguía en la oscuridad, me vi obligada a desviar la mirada porque algo había llamado nuevamente mi atención, a medida que descendía, con obvia razón mi cuerpo caía mas rápido, pero al parecer caería en medio de una explosión,_ ¡genial moriré de todas formas! _– Volví a ironizar, al parecer ni en mis últimos suspiros puedo dejar de ironizar – pero que creen, ¡no he muerto! ...eso creo... unos soldados amortiguaron mi caída...si es que así puedo llamarlos, por que en realidad parecían los miembros descuartizados de marines, volando en todas las direcciones, y también me di cuenta que no era una bomba, precisamente en donde había caído...era mas bien...una circunferencia que...delimitaba cierto espacio, era algo completamente raro, ¿porque los marines estaban descuartizados volando y chillando como cerdos por todas partes? No lo se, pero a parte de ellos, en el otro extremo había un chico de ojos grises, al que parecía divertirle la situación porque sonreía de vez en cuando, por lo que supuse, el seria el causante de todo esto...

- Room mes – dijo el muchacho y todos los marines dejaron de hablar...de hecho de ellos solo se veían unos... ¿corazones? ...ese chico les había quitado el corazón... ¡asombroso! ...pero peligroso debo huir de el...de aquí...de todo esto...

De hecho todo pareció acabar, porque desapareció todo, ya no se escuchaban gritos de guerra, los marines yacían descuartizados en el arenoso suelo y la circunferencia había desaparecido, solo quedaba en pie el chico de mirada perturbadora y algunas personas detrás de él, entre ellas el oso, ¡sabia que no estaba loca! ¡Sabia que había visto un oso! ...Creo que fui un objeto de observación, porque todos los hombre allí presentes me miraban...creo que algo extrañados y luego murmuraban algo entre si.

- ¿Quien...es...esa chica? – pregunto un hombre de cabello rojizo.

- ¿Que haces en un lugar tan peligroso? – pregunto otro, igualmente vestido que el primero, manteniendo siempre la distancia

_- Estoy perdida ayúdenme por favor! _– les dije, pero por alguna razón mis palabras nunca salieron de mis labios.

- ¿será de la marina? – pregunto el pelirrojo

- No, no lo creo mira su ropa...si a eso se le puede llamar ropa – contesto el segundo – tal vez se vio envuelta en esta pelea... – agrego después, notando el pequeño charquito de sangre que cubría mis extremidades

Me sonrojo ante el comentario de aquel chico y bajo la mirada mordiéndome el labio, pensando en decirles que me ayuden, vuelvo a levantar la vista y observo a esas personas frente a mí, deteniéndome principalmente el chico de ojos grises…ojos grises ¡los de mi sueño! Por alguna extraña razón el me resulta intimidante, y con justa razón acaba de asesinar a aquellos marines. Veo a un oso de traje naranja detrás de aquel chico, ¡no estaba loca sabia que había visto un oso! La inexpresiva mirada del moreno de ojos grises me pone nerviosa, se que el me entiende, se que sabe que necesito ayuda, pero ¿Por qué sonríe relajado sin hacer nada? ¿Le parezco divertida? Intento mirarle enojada, pero no puedo.

- ¿estas perdida? – pregunto ahora un hombre de aspecto fiero, que tenia un tatuaje en la frente y por alguna razón enseñaba sus dientes en todo momento, siendo uno de los que no llevaba ese traje extraño.

_- Si señor estoy perdida ¿podría ayudarme? – _dije al momento en que salían lagrimas de mis ojos, pero ese hombre no dijo ni hizo nada. ¿realmente no puedo hablar?

- ¿que le pasa, porque no responde? – pregunto el pelirrojo a su compañero

- ¿tendrá miedo? – contesto el otro

_- ¡por favor, ayúdenme, sáquenme de aquí! Hay un hombre... prisión... personas... muerte _– dije señalando la torre de la cual había caído y comenzaba nuevamente a llorar, esperaba que al menos mis gestos sirvieran de algo.

- Capitán creo que esta chica esta algo aturd ida, o tal vez en shoc – pronuncio el oso, dirigiéndose al chico de camiseta amarilla, quien solo se había mantenido en silencio observando cada uno de mis movimientos con una expresión divertida.

-vámonos, los marines no tardaran en volver – dijo con voz calmada el capitán, al momento que observaba el pelotón de marines que venia a socorrer a sus compañeros caídos, el chico de ojos grises, me miro de reojo, para luego darme la espalda y comenzando a caminar con clara intención de irse, sus camaradas dudaron un segundo para después comenzar a seguirlo.

Permanecí allí mirando al grupo de personas que minutos antes me prestaron su atención, los miraba alejarse, encabezados del chico de ojos grises, les vi alejarse sin prestarme siquiera ayuda, ¿serian así todas las personas? Sinceramente espero que no, pero tampoco puedo cuestionarlos, ¿por que razón esos hombres deberían ayúdame? ¿Si yo no soy nada, ni nadie?

- capitán, ¡mire! – dijo un marine a su superior, apuntándome con su arma – una civil...parece que esta herida señor

_- ayúdame por favor, sáquenme de aquí – _le dije al sujeto de gorra que me apuntaba con una escopeta aunque sabia que el no podía escucharme

- Mm...llévala junto a los demás heridos – dijo el hombre a cargo.

-Si señor – dijo el marine tras un breve saludo de despido, luego me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hacia otro lugar, en todo momento fue una buena persona, me preguntaba cosas a las que yo respondía, pero que el de alguna manera no parecía escuchar, él solía repetirme que yo me parecía mucho a su hija, que no veía desde hace mucho, por eso de tener que viajar para combatir el crimen y esas cosas.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña banca café, el marine que me había traído a este lugar y el que había estado en todo momento junto a mí, apoyándome, me había traído un paquete de galletas y disfrute mucho comiéndolas ¿cuanto tiempo sin sentir el sabor de una galleta o de algún dulce? Realmente me sentía en el cielo cada vez que me comía una, este era el inicio de mi nueva vida, tal vez...estaba pensando en quedarme a vivir por aquí cerca...aunque...ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea buena idea... ¿que tal si el hombre de manos huesudas me encuentra? ...no creo que se le haga difícil, a menos que logre quitarme esta pulserita de botones chirriantes.

_- ¡_Pero Capitán esta herida! ¡ni siquiera sabe hablar! ¡¿como puede estar hablándome enserio?! – dijo el hombre que me había ayudado, estaba junto a su superior en una habitación contigua y aun así podía escucharle

- no me contradiga cabo, ¿no te fijaste en la pulsera? ¡Ella es el numero uno, ella es Misery! Gracias a ella y a las investigaciones del haremos de la marina el brazo inflexible de justicia, no habrá pirata en el mundo que nos pueda vencer! – termino el superior de dar su discurso – ¡ahora ve por ella ahí que llevarla de vuelta!

- Si señor – dijo el cabo saliendo de la habitación, para luego volverse a esta y ver que yo ya no estaba

Que paso después de eso, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, creo que debo seguir huyendo...corriendo y escapando pero eso me cansa, mis rodillas duelen y mis piernas gritan, ¿hace cuantos años que no corro o camino simplemente? Tanta inmovilidad me estaba matando, no puedo confiar en los marinos, porque ellos me mandaran de vuelta a la prisión y yo no quiero volver allá jamás, tampoco puedo quedarme aquí...lo que debo hacer es...es irme lejos, tal vez a otra tierra...pero primero...primero debo quitarme esta pulsera... y creo que ello no será tan fácil... – suspire resignada, dejándome caer rendida, de cansancio en una de las tantas calles, debía _ponerme a pensar _¿a donde iría ahora? No lo se, no tengo un lugar a donde ir, ni uno al que volver... ¿entonces...Que hago? Siento como una gota cae en mi rostro y se resbala rápidamente y esa gota es seguida de muchas otras, desconcertada miro al cielo ¿va...a...llover? _¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba!_

* * *

**nota de autora: **sin muchos comentarios que decir en verdad, ya me direis (?) bueno... ¡gracias por leer!


	3. Libertad, oh! ansiada libertad!

**Segundo avistamiento.**

**¿Yo pirata? **

Abrí los ojos perezosamente, y la oscuridad me abrazo con su enorme manto, sentía una delicada brisa sobre mi sien, al momento que mi nariz se inundaba de un espeso olor entre tierra mojada y chocolate caliente, ¿donde estoy? Parpadee varias veces hasta que mis ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, luego de ello dirigí mi mirada al lugar en el que me encontraba: frente a mi había una pequeña cómoda en la cual se apreciaba una jarra con agua, un tubo...posiblemente una vela y una cajita extraña, nada mas, ni en las paredes ni en el suelo, no se encontraba nada mas; observe largamente el lugar en el que estaba recostada, era un colcho descuidado, viejo por los años, podría incluso decir que estaba chamuscado...Pero era suave y blandito, no era un colchón muy grande, pero las figurillas tatuadas en él, que brillaban en la oscuridad le daban un toque acogedor, la manta que me cubría igualmente poseía las mismas figurillas, me percate de que seguía llevando mi misma ropa, si así puedo llamarle, y me resultaba algo...incomodo sentir la mojada tela sobre mi, al igual que las gotas de agua que escurrían por mi frente y espalda.

¡¿La marina me había encontrado?!

Temblé levemente ante esa idea, y sin saber si por miedo o precaución eché varios vistazos rápidos al lugar, inspeccionando constantemente alguna peculiaridad, o algo que llamase mi atención, pero nada, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, de hecho, creo que en caso de que la marina me hubiese encontrado, creo que al menos me tendrían esposada y amordazada, con una brillante luz sobre mis ojos e incluso drogada...O a lo mucho me pudieron haber llevado de vuelta a mi prisión, pero ni eso porque este lugar de por si es bastante diferente, así que no estoy ni en una base militar, ni en mi prisión entonces...¿Donde estoy?.

La puerta al extremo opuesto de la cómoda chirrió largamente al abrirse y por miedo me cubrí hasta el cuello con la manta sobre mi, esperando a ver que era lo que aparecía tras aquella puerta, pero los minutos fueron pasando y por la puerta no se asomaba nadie, por lo mismo deshice el nudillo que había hecho con mi propio cuerpo, y una mueca de disgusto surco mi rostro al momento en que comenzaba a restregar mis parpados, en mi vida había visto tanta luz... Una risita, si, fue una risita esponjosa lo que escuche a continuación y cuando volví mi vista a la puerta se encontraban allí parados, mirándome una pareja de niños, aparentemente la mujer era la mas pequeña, se notaba tanto en porte como en su carita redondita, sus vestuarios eran similares, harapientos y levemente sucios, la chiquita sostenía entre sus manos las alargadas orejas de un conejo, un peluche mas bien dicho, el pequeño a su lado, era de semblante serio y temeroso, como todo aquel que le tiene miedo a lo desconocido, en este caso yo, ambos me observaban en silencio desde la puerta, y creo lo que los tres permanecimos unos largos minutos sosteniéndonos la mirada, esperando tal vez, que alguno rompiera el silencio, pero ninguno dijo o hizo algo, en lo absoluto, pero aun así, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un gran estruendo, los chicos temblaron y yo asustada igualmente por el repentino suceso dirigí mi mirada a la ventana, de la cual apareció por breves segundos un fugas resplandor ¿Que había sido ello?

- Nee-san oye nee-san... ¿También le tienes miedo a las tormentas? – dijo asustadiza la pequeña muchacha – me...me puedo acostar al lado tuyo nee-san? – pregunto después, yo simplemente asentí algo confundida.

El pequeño, igualmente asustadizo observo como su hermana se deslizaba grácil y velozmente sobre el frío suelo de madera y se colocaba feliz bajo la manta de la cama, ganándose pegadita a mi, sonriéndome incluso con su linda carita de niña e inocencia.

- Mi hermano y yo vivimos aquí, mamá murió y papá también, pero nosotros seguimos aquí – dijo la pequeña bajando la mirada triste, para luego mirar a su hermano – nii-chan, el chocolate caliente, ¡oye nii-chan! ¡rápido! ¡rápido! ¡dáselo! – dijo ella con una voz bastante infantil que me hizo mucha gracia.

- Si – contesto él y con movimientos rápidos me tendió una taza color blanca de negro contenido, la observe curiosa antes de comenzar a beberme aquel delicioso liquido, al momento que la habitación se iluminaba y posteriormente se escuchaba aquel estruendo, que tanto asustaba a los pequeños.

- Mañana sera un lindo día ¿verdad nee-san? – cuestiono la pequeña.

- Aquella noche...no podría decir que pude dormir a gusto, ya que los pequeños que descansaban a mi lado, bien apegados a mi, debo añadir, temblaban constantemente producto de los ruidos de la tormenta, incluso lo hacían inconscientemente, yo permanecí velando su sueño, escuchando los bellos acordes de la lluvia sobre las hojas de los árboles o del viento, dejándome llevar por su sonoro resoplido, ¿hace cuanto que no escuchaba sonido tan bonito como ese? Era mágico, completamente encantador y era mi primera noche fuera de aquella prisión, mi primera noche en libertad y se sentía de lo mas mejor.

- Nee-san oye nee-san despierta – me decía una voz cantarina mientras saltaba a mi lado, abrí perezosamente y la chiquita estaba frente a mi – vamos nee-san levántate no seas floja – agregaba ella tironeando de mi brazo

No fue difícil despertar y recordar que ya no estaba en mi prisión, eso me daba mas animo, me puse de pie rápidamente, el niño hermano de la chiquita ya no estaba.

- Nii-chan fue a hacer el desayuno – me dijo la chiquita como si supiera lo que estaba pensando – ahora vamos nee-san – agrego la muchacha sonriente – vamos a darnos un baño.

El agua entraba por un tuvo ahuecado y caía a un agujero al suelo, repitiendo esta operación continuamente, observe curiosa aquel mecanismo, hasta que la chiquita me empujo dentro del agujero en el suelo, _oh mi Dios! _ El agua estaba deliciosa, se sentía tan bien sentir como esta recorría todo mi cuerpo… no podría describir la sensación que me producía estar en aquel lugar, la chiquita estaba feliz jugando con la espuma del shampoo; di un pequeño saltito asustada cuando sentí la esponja en mi espalda.

- Yo te jabono nee-san…yo siempre jabonaba a mamá – dijo la chiquita, comenzando a deslizar la esponja sobre mi piel. –…mamá era muy bonita y tenia unos vestidos preciosísimos…sabes después podemos ir a la habitación de mamá y elegirte un vestido…

No se si puedo atreverme a decir que la chiquita es algo mayor para su edad…o algo rara, en su forma de ser.

La habitación de su 'mamá' como ella decía era idéntica a las demás, tenia al igual que las demás habitaciones un olor peculiar, como de algo antiguo (aunque no se que olor tiene algo así)) la chiquita había inspeccionado largamente con la mirada todos los vestidos de su madre, hasta al fin elegir un muy bonito y sencillo color crema, el resto de la tarde nos entretuvimos dibujando y pintando con unos extraños tubitos de colores, el hermano de ella también participo.

'dibujas muy bonito nee-san, pero… ¿Por qué dibujas tantas manos?'

Me había dicho la chiquita tras observar uno de los dibujos que plasmaba en aquel cuadernito de tapa café que me había obsequiado aquel niño de pocas palabras.

La pregunta de la chiquita me había tomado por sorpresa, la respuesta era obvia, o al menos lo era para mí, había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en una prisión en la cual lo único que vi (fuera de lo 'normal') habían sido las huesudas manos de mi secuestrador (antes de que se pusiera aquellos guantes oscuros) Me pase la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde dibujando, no tan solo manos, si no también las otras maravillas y sucesos que había visto en tan corto viaje, desde el hombre de tunica oscura, el oso, los ojos grises y la marina, quería dibujarlo todo, para así no olvidarme de nada.

Pero mi idea de 'vivir feliz' no se encontraba junto a los niños, aunque eran muy simpáticos, lo que yo quería era la Libertad, yo quería navegar y sentir el viento sobre mi sien, yo quiero conocer el mar; los niños lo entendieron perfectamente y me despedí de ellos tremendamente agradecida.

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, mirando curiosa todo a mi alrededor, me parecía tan surrealista, como una especie de sueño, camine varios minutos e incluso probé un 'raspado' era una masita húmeda…como agua congelada, era helada y deliciosa, las personas con las que me cruzaba o estaban asustadas por algo o eran demasiado prepotentes, me di cuenta que me quedaban mirando…como si tuviese algo en la cara, eso no me gusto, me sentía diferente, razón por la cual había acelerado mi paso, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Mi idea era clara, quería ir al mar, pero antes debía quitarme esta 'pulserita', sabia que si la llevaba puesto por mucho tiempo a ese 'hombre de manos huesudas' se le serian muy fácil encontrarme, levante la vista al sentirme observada, a varios metros de distancia de mi, estaba aquel sujeto de ojos grises sentado, su mueca torcida me inspiraba cierto temor, ¿Qué le parecía tan divertido?

- ¡Ey tu, muévete! ¡muévete mierda! – cuando me gire había tras de mi un corpulento hombre a mis espaldas, sostenía una espada en alto, sonriendo abiertamente, al parecer estaba dispuesto a partirme la cabeza como si yo fuera una sandia ¿a que venia esto?, yo no había hecho nada malo ¿o si? Era algo entupido, ¿me iba a matar sin motivo aparente? ¿…Porque mientras mas le miraba su imagen se me hacia mas confusa? cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, cada vez veía menos - ¡¿Qué haces perra?! – no era una especie de oscuridad lo que veía, era como una luz, no lo se.

Cuando abrí los ojos, tras escuchar a ese hombre hablar, el ya no estaba, había desaparecido, no, estaba segura de que algo había pasado, no lo se… ¿alguien me había salvado? Sin saber porque volví mi vista al tipo de ojos grises, este sonreía ligeramente, no el no se había movido de su posición, y si no me había ayudado la primera vez ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer ahora? ¿Entonces que? ¿Quién me había ayudado? _Santa mierda _la pulserita comenzó a pitear con un sonidito ensordecedor, provocando que se me erizara la piel, acto instantáneo comencé a correr tomando cualquier dirección, sabia lo que eso significaba, sabia que si no corría, que si no huía _ellos _me encontrarían y llevaría de vuelta _ahí _ tropecé con, un valla uno a saber que _joder yo y mis dos piernas izquierdas _no tenia tiempo para preocuparme si me había hecho una herida o algo así, incorporándome y comenzando nuevamente a correr, luego de unos minutos me di cuenta que había dejado atrás lo único que podía significar algo para mi: la libreta, se me había caído…ya no tenia tiempo de ir a por ella, doble en una esquina, mis piernas temblaban de cansancio y mis ojos se abrieron de para en par _Oh mierda santa! Oh mierda santa! Oh mierda santa! _Camine lentamente, frente a mi, se encontraban las aguas mas azules y cristalinas que he visto en mi vida, realmente hermoso, no se si llore, tal vez si..La pulserita seguía con su ensordecedor sonidito, pero ya no me importaba ser encontrada, había cumplido uno de mis mas grandes anhelos; saque de entre mis cabellos la pequeña hoja de bisturí, observe su metálico color entre mis manos, mirándola por ultima vez, arrojándola con todas mis fuerzas entre aquellas aguas, creo que fue mi idea, pero sentí que el sol brillo con mayor esplendor, sonreí ante aquellas aguas, me he deshecho del pasado, ahora comienza mi vida!

- ¡en posiciones…preparaos…apunten…! – gire mi cabeza, cruzando mi mirada con la de un hombre con voz de mando y cara de pocos amigos _¡la marina genial!_ _Así es como se comienza una nueva vida querida _mi querida ironía salia a flote.

- C-con su permiso…mi capitán…pero esta…esta chica, no se ve peligrosa – reconocí al marine que me había sacado de en medio de la batalla, la noche anterior.

- ¡cabo! ¡hasta los niños mas inocentes son unos completos demonios! Ahora ¡honren a su pueblo! ¡acabad con el mal! – un grito eufórico se elevo entre la multitud _ya vez querida, con la rapidez que te consigues admiradores _

- ¡esperad idiotas! – una voz profunda, se elevo entre tanto griterío, acallando a todos los presentes, quienes observaban a una especie de caracol enfadado – qui…

- ¡Es Trafalgar Law! – anunciaron unos - ¡el cirujano de la muerte! – vociferaron otros, el chico en cuestión, no presto atención, caminando calmadamente por la playa, me dirigió una sonrisa, mientras pasaba junto a mi seguido de un pequeño sequito _como si una sonrisa me sirviera de mucho en estos momentos _- ¡como se atreve a burlarse de nosotros! ¡matadlo!

- ¡Nuestras prioridades son otras! – anuncio el hombre de a cargo de la operación – ¡nuestro objetivo es Misery! – dijo mostrando un cartel, donde se apreciaba el rostro desconcertado de una muchacha, no le tome mayor importancia al asunto, yo debía salir de allí.

- ¡ESPERAD MALDITA SEA! – la voz profunda de la caracola alcanzo un tono que llegaba a producir miedo

- ¡D.r Vegapank déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo! – refunfuño el hombre a cargo.

- ¡Con que le hagas daño a Misery tendrás que vértelas con el gobierno mundial! – amenazo el hombre de voz profunda - ¿me escuchaste? La quiero VIVA

- ¡ya escuchasteis idiotas usad tranquilizantes! – ordeno el hombre a regañadientes, sus ordenes se cumplieron en seguida.

Cerré los ojos cobardemente ¿moriría aquí? Sentí el inminente disparar de escopetas ¿este era mi fin?... ¿tan corta había sido mi vida? Bueno, al menos…conocí el mar…

Pasaron diez segundos o mas, todo estaba en un silencio infernal ¿esto se siente cuando uno muere? Me atreví a abrir los ojos, los hombres estaban frente a mi, tenían una expresión rara en el rostro, estaban inmóviles, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido… _nota mental no volver a cerrar los ojos cuando intenten asesinarme _

- Seréis idiotas – advirtió la voz de la caracola – si quieres hacer algo, ahí que hacerlo uno mismo!

No me iba a quedar a discutir con aquel caracol, si tenia razón o no, el lo absoluto, tampoco me iba a detener a preguntar que había pasado, ya de por si todo esto es bastante extraño, di un paso con clara intención de irme, pero al momento que daba un paso sentí un breve cosquilleo, que cada vez aumentó mas, comencé a retorcerme de dolor, la pulserita emitía una vibración que me producía mucho dolor, un dolor que mi cuerpo ya había sentido antaño, _ondas de choque _dije mientras mi cuerpo se tendía en el suelo, escuchando el suave tintinitieo de un objeto metálico romperse, mientras perdía momentáneamente la consciencia.

- ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto una voz que apenas se me hacia audible – es tu elección, no te obligare a nada

- ¿queréis ser pirata? – inquirió otra voz un poco mas cantarina.

¿Yo pirata…?

No sabia quien me hablaba, ni siquiera se me había cruzado la idea de hacerme asentí algo cohibida, aun no podía razonar bien, como tampoco podía abrir los ojos ¿Quién me estaba hablando?

- Cuando algunas personas han sido excluidas de cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, permaneciendo en muchos casos toda su vida en la completa soledad, es normal que aquellos seres, no sepan hablar o comunicarse, bien abre la boca – dijo esto ultimo el chico de ojos grises mirándome a mi, hice caso rápidamente, mientras le observaba nerviosa como me hacia un chequeo completo.

- ¿cree que es eso o que ha ocurrido con esta chica? – pregunto un chico de traje mientras colocaba unas herramientas sobre una bandeja.

- Eso seria cruel… - dijo sumándose a la conversación otro tipo de traje sentado sobre una camilla, tenía una gorra que le tapaba incluso los ojos.

- No te muerdas el labio – me advirtió el capitán con cierto mal humor _santa mierda que hombre tan intimidante _ hice caso al instante, el moreno sonrío sutilmente.

- ¿es necesario todo esto capitán? – pregunto el primer chico de traje, siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

- ¡¿pero que demonios estas haciendo detrás de esa puerta?! – pregunto sorprendido el segundo chico de traje _¿por que todos usaran un traje? _

- Lo siento – se apresuro a decir un oso introduciéndose en la habitación

- ¡porque se disculpa! – gritaron al unísono ambos chicos de traje, recibiendo nuevamente las disculpas del oso, me hacían mucha gracia

- Mira fijamente la luz – me dijo el moreno colocando una enceguecedora luz sobre mis parpados, temblé levemente - ¿malos recuerdos? – pregunto clavando su gris mirada en la mía, luego de unos _larguisimos _ minutos termino de examinarme – señor Penguin, señor Shachi, lleven a la señorita Misery a su habitación, - rápidamente los susodicho obedecieron, guiándome hacia la salida.

Tome aquel espejo entre mis manos, y me observe en el, como no había hecho en años, no me reconocí, tenia una piel extremadamente pálida, no se trataba de algún tipo de albinismo, sino una piel blanca, como el color blanco, el único contraste era el de mis ojos negros y mi cabello del mismo color, _¿realmente así soy yo? _Pase una mano por mi mejilla, advirtiendo al instante que todos los presentes me observaban, deje rápidamente el espejo en su lugar terriblemente avergonzada, comenzando a caminar junto a aquellos hombres.

- Hola soy Shachi y el es mi compañero Penguin

- ¡hola! – respondió amistosamente el otro

- Sabes, no es difícil acostumbrarse, de primera puedes encontrar el submarino como un laberinto, si te pierdes puedes preguntar, - su amigo carraspeo – sabes mucha gente sabe escribir y leer, todos estarían encantados de ayudarte, como yo por ejemplo – dijo el tal Shachi

- Pero Shachi si tu no lees nunca… - afirmo su amigo

-¡claro que leo! ¿Qué te crees que soy?

- Yo nunca te veo leer… - respondió inocentemente el otro

- ¡leo cuando no estas tu! – finalizo diciendo el otro

Eran unos chicos raros pero muy agradables, ha diferencia del chico de ojos grises ese hombre da miedo…

- Te explicare, aquí en el primer piso se encuentra la sala de controles, la cocina, comedor y otras cosas que ya descubrirás después, en el segundo piso corresponde a las habitaciones y baños – dijo Penguin señalando las puertas a su alrededor.

- Eso me recuerda… - el pelirrojo se detuvo y nosotros igualmente le imitamos algo desconcertados - ¡eres una chica! - _¡bravo has descubierto al sexo opuesto! _– el chico se quedo mirándome, mientras yo parpadeaba sin entender nada

- ¿de que hablas Shachi? – inquirió su amigo -…cálmate hombre que la estas poniendo nerviosa.

- Penguin ¿no entiendes? Es chicA no chicO, es mujer, no hombre, tiene… - Shachi un par de poses obscenas que ni Penguin y yo capto, precipitándose a decir lo obvio – tiene órganos diferentes.

- ¡eso ya lo se idiota! ¡se diferenciar un hombre de una mujer! – exclamo su amigo _un poco_ irritado.

- Me refiero a que ¿Dónde va a dormir? – el chico trago saliva y procedió a explicarse - …nosotros dormimos en masa, digo, digo, hay un numero de habitaciones y las compartimos, Pengui y yo compartimos habitación, la de nosotros es pequeña, pero…hay otras habitaciones mas grandes, esas se comparten entre cinco a seis personas.

-Lo que quiere decir mi amigo – interrumpió tranquilamente Penguin arreglándose la gorra – es que todos nosotros somos hombres, y tu la Única mujer, ¿entiendes? …es peligroso.

- ¿Ocurre algo señor Penguin? – interrumpió el capitán apareciendo de la nada, provocando un pequeño gritillo de aquellos hombres.

- ¡capitán! – exclamo Shachi – tenemos un problema…ella es mujer, hombres compartir habitación, ¿Dónde ella dormir?

- Ya… - dijo el capitán de ojos grises, clavando su gris mirada en mi, me sonroje sin querer, y baje la mirada avergonzada, sin saber porque, el capitán suspiro casi inaudiblemente mientras yo mordía mi labio inferior, - ese es un gran problema… - su rostro no mostraba preocupación alguna, e incluso sonreía. _Que tipo tan intimidante. _

- ¡capitán es un gran problema! – repitió Penguin igualmente alarmado como su amigo - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Que yo recuerde habían habitaciones vacías… - dijo Bepo incorporándose a la conversación.

- Colóquenla en una habitación vacía entonces – contesto simplemente el capitán, dando el tema por zanjado y desapareciendo del lugar, realmente es difícil ser un subordinado de un hombre así.

- Pero…la única habitación no habitada, y que podría ser habitada es…la habitación de vinos, licores y una que otra cosa de valor. – dijo Penguin luego de unos minutos

- Pero esa…debemos arreglarla con calma, no tenemos tiempo para eso ahora…tenemos guardia… - ambos hombres me observaron algo tristes y resignados, a fin de cuentas yo era su problema.

- A mi no me gustan las mujeres humanas, pueden quedarse en mi cuarto mientras ustedes arregláis el otro – dijo Bepo tratando de ayudar en algo – no me importaría.

- ¿enserio? – dijeron al unísono ambos hombres, el oso asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡eres grande Bepo!

- Lo siento – contesto aquel apesadumbrado

- ¡por que se disculpa! – _estos hombres realmente son graciosos… _

Los hombres silbaban felices mientras caminaban por el suelo metálico, aun tenía muchas dudas, pero ya las aclararía en su momento.

- Este es el cuarto de Bepo – dijo uno tras llegar a una puerta metálica al final del pasillo, a ambos lados de aquella puerta habían muchas mas, frente a frente, no se si era porque estaba al final del pasillo, porque la luz era opaca o porque era tan tranquilo que tenia ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, pero no lo hice – ten estos, te servirán – dijo aquel sacando unos tubitos chiquititos de su traje, los mire curiosa ¿Qué eran?

- Son tapones para orejas – respondió Penguin a mi pregunta no realizada – te los pones y te olvidas que todo existe jeje… y créeme te servirán de mucho porque Bepo ronca fuertísimo.

Ambos sujetos desaparecieron rápidamente, dejándome sola frente aquella puerta, luego de unos minutos me decidí a abrirla, todo era muy sencillo y acogedor y hacia un total contraste con lo que había sido mi 'habitación' durante tantos años. No prendí la luz al interior de la habitación, si no que camine hasta la ventana y mire tras esta, oscuridad, increíble y desoladora oscuridad…realmente no era así la manera que había imaginado para navegar.

- No es una buena vista ¿eh? – era una voz tranquila, varonil y al mismo tiempo tenebrosa, se escucho de la nada, el que ahora era mi capitán estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta – no sabes hablar pero si entiendes lo que digo ¿cierto? – asentí nerviosamente con la cabeza – eso se puede arreglar fácilmente… - le escuche respirar un poco mas hondo cuando yo había bajado la mirada nerviosa y mordía mi labio inferior - ¿Dónde esta Be…

- ¡capitán! Lo siento me he retrasado – aparecía por la puerta la voluptuosa imagen del oso – Penguin y Shachi la dejaron aquí mientras arreglan la otra habitación – Tras su entrada el oso dejo una pieza de ropa en un mueble – el cocinero te manda esto – deposito una bandeja sobre la cama, le sonreí tímidamente – de seguro tendrás hambre – me sonroje ante el ultimo comentario.

Me aparte de la ventana y camine hasta la cama comenzando a degustar lo que había en aquella bandeja, los hombres presentes me observaban en silencio, la comida era deliciosa, tenia un sabor peculiar…una sensación…como si hubiese una fiesta en mi boca; la comida era deliciosa pero rápidamente mi estomago quedo satisfecho, toda mi vida había tenido una 'dieta estrictamente rigurosa' y como nunca me llegaba mucha comida, mi estomago se había ajustado a comer poco.

- Bepo tenemos que hablar – dijo el capitán al ver que yo ya no tocaba bocado, el oso salio rápidamente de la habitación seguido por el chico de ojos grises que antes de irse se volvió a mi – señorita Misery – levante mi vista hacia la puerta, cuando me di cuenta que se refería a mi – no me gusta desperdiciar comida, ahora come – trague pesado llevando al instante la cuchara a la boca – buena chica – dijo serrando la puerta _es tan jodidamente intimidante. _

_Soy tan cobarde _me comí todo lo que había en la bandeja aunque mi estomago estuviese en desacuerdo, al instante sentí esa desagradable sensación, mi estomago no estaba muy contento,para olvidarme de aquella sensación decidí ir a dejar la bandeja a la cocina _claro querida solo te recuerdo que tu ¡NO sabes donde esta la cocina! _Me alegra no estar del todo sola, al menos esa parte irónica siempre me acompaña, Salí de la habitación pero ni llegue al 'primer piso' cuando sentí como la comida quería regurgitar, encontré con extrañada facilidad el baño _aleluya _vomite, vomite todo lo que había comido, sin excepción alguna, mis ojillos brillaban de tanto vomitar, cuando ya no quedaba nada de que mi estomago pudiese desechar, volví a la habitación Bepo ya estaba en esta.

- ¿te sientes acogida aquí? – su pregunta me descoloco, aun así asentí, _no llevaba ni un día aquí ¿Qué quiere que diga? _– eso es bueno supongo…ten – el oso me tendió una pieza de ropa, era el peculiar uniforme que todos llevaban, el no agrego nada y yo procedí a cambiarme en silencio _¿Qué tenia mi vestido de malo para tener que cambiarlo por un uniforme de prisión? _

Al cabo de unos minutos el oso roncaba placidamente Penguin y Shachi tenían razón realmente roncaba fuerte, aun así no fu capaza de usar los 'tapones para oídos' había pasado muchos años escuchando el monótono silencio, ya no quería oírlo mas…a demás Bepo no ronca _tan _fuerte.

**Aprende a hablar y leer en tres días. **

**Ser ignorante no es una opción 1 **

Sonrío a la mañana aun oscura, sintiéndome feliz de no estar en esas cuatro paredes aislada de todo, ni de ser capturada por la marina; veo mi vestido en el suelo y luego veo el traje que llevo puesto, permanezco así varios minutos hasta que finalmente me decido. Tan rápido como me he puesto el traje me lo quito colocándome nuevamente mi vestido pues ¿Qué tiene de malo? El vestido es precioso…

A los segundos después, Bepo, el oso despertó, no se si todos los animales hablan pero el se me hace tan tierno, el oso me observo brevemente con sus negros ojillos sin decirme nada, creo que comprendió el hecho de que no me gusta el 'uniforme'.

- ¡Buenos días! – gire a ver a los recién llegados, eran los mismos chicos de la noche anterior, parecen ser un par bastante unido…

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! – exclamo Bepo apuntándoles con sus afelpados dedos…se veía tan lindo que no se porque tenia ganas de abrazarlo, por supuesto, no lo hice.

- Vinimos a buscar a Misery – contesto tranquilamente el pelirrojo de gorra mirándome de reojo… Misery ¿ese es el nombre que me pusieron? Es bonito…

- Recuerda que nosotros la trajimos aquí – prosiguió su sonriente acompañante

- ¡lo siento! – ví como Bepo bajaba la cabeza apenado. _Que tierno _

- ¡por que se disculpa! – la situación me hacia mucha gracia, era la segunda vez que presenciaba una situación así, baje la cabeza sonriendo, al parecer son buenas personas…

- Misery, el capitán quiere hablar contigo – levante la vista mirando al pelirrojo mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente de mi rostro con tan solo recordar a ese hombre de ojos grises, con el que tan poco he hablado, es que… ¡_joder es tan intimidante! _

- No me di cuenta el momento en que Bepo desapareció de la habitación, pero le encontramos minutos después en el comedor discutiendo con un fornido hombre pelirrojo… ese sujeto si no mal lo recuerdo fue uno de los que estaba el día de mi 'escape' junto al oji gris.

Observe el comedor curiosa y al mismo tiempo asustada, todo era de metal, de colores grisáceos; lo realmente sorprendente y alarmante es el número de personas allí dentro, no era un graaan número de personas pero si, eran las suficientes personas como para sentirse acorralada, todos usaban el mismo trajecito lo que me hacia confundirme más, aquellos hombres, parecían copias de si mismos…

Caminamos hacia donde estaba el capitán quien estaba lo bastante más alejado de los demás para mi gusto. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! _Me sentía tan…rara, diferente, todos esos hombres habían detenido sus conversaciones observándome con cierta curiosidad desagradable.

- Capitán – dijeron al unísono aquellos dos sujetos a penas estuvimos frente al capitán quien hizo un gesto para que ambos chicos se fuesen, dejándome allí sola.

- Siéntese señorita Misery – siéntate-o-te-mato parecía ser la frase mas acorde en ese momento, trague pesado, sentándome _para mi desgracia _frente al moreno, poco a poco las conversaciones se fueron reanudando – come – observe el plato frente a mi y luego al capitán, no tenia apetito – ahora – su voz seca me colocaba nerviosa, tome el tenedor tiritando un poco y comenzando a comer sin mucha maestría ante la penetrante mirada del capitán.

Comí de mi plato en silencio, jugando con el tenedor en mi mano, no estoy muy familiarizada en comer con cubiertos, pero es fácil seguir el ritmo, solo tengo que ver como lo hace el resto y copiar lo mejor que pueda sus movimientos, me resultaba algo muy divertido y curioso intentarlo, la comida…se trataba de una especie de panquecitos uno sobre otro formando una gran columna, al lado de ellos había un taza con café amargo que curiosamente me pareció de lo mas exquisito, trataba de no mirar frente a mi, pues si, lo reconozco él me inspira temor, cuando me mira y sonríe me pareciera que esta pensando en mil maneras de matarme, pero no estoy segura, tal vez lo estoy juzgando mal…el me ayudo eso lo hace 'no tan malo' ¿cierto?

Busco con la mirada a Bepo, Shachi y Penguin ellos habían sido las primeras personas que había conocido, no les tenia confianza, pero todo era mejor que ver al hombre frente a mi que vigila cada uno de mis movimientos, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo encontrarles así que vuelvo mi mirada a mi plato y no la aparto mucho de allí, pero tampoco me entretengo mucho tiempo en ello, ya que tras probar cuatro de aquellos panquecitos y tomar media taza de café quedo satisfecha y conciente en que si sigo comiendo terminare igual que anoche: vomitando.

- Come señorita Misery – observe de reojo al capitán – no me gusta desperdiciar alimento – trague pesado y lleve el tenedor a mi boca _soy tan cobarde _a la tercera vez de repetir esta acción siento como mi estomago quiere regurgitar la comida – estaremos aquí hasta que te hallas comido todo lo que esta en tu plato.

_Santa mierda ¿Qué le pasa a este hombre con la comida? _No sabría decir cuantos minutos el capitán y yo estuvimos sosteniéndonos la mirada, se que el comedor ya esta vacío y nosotros seguimos aquí, este hombre me esta torturando y esa odiosa mueca en los labios me hace querer gritar; ya no me importa si vomito o no, engullo toda mi comida ya fría de tanta espera, solo quiero salir de aquí, alejarme de este hombre tan _intimidante. _

- Te sentaras a comer aquí todos los días – ¡_Oh no! _– aun tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar señorita Misery – nos sostuvimos la mirada por breves segundos, se a lo que se refiere y hablar sobre mi pasado cercano no es algo que me gustaría hablar con nadie – aprenderás a hablar y leer en tres días ahora retírate.

_¡Santo cielo ¿Qué es lo que a dicho? _Me marche del comedor a paso veloz, con el estomago inflado y sin creer lo que me ha dicho ¡tres días! No se leer y no he pronunciado palabra alguna en años ¡y pretende que aprenda todo ello en tres jodidos días! _Este hombre ah perdido la razón, joder ¿Cómo puede ser tan posesivo…tan dominante? _Quiero vomitar… corro en busca del baño, mis piernas están menos temblorosas recuperando aquel equilibrio que alguna vez tuve, siento como algo sube por mi esófago, alcanzo a llegar al baño…

**(…) **

Me siento en la cama de Bepo terriblemente acongojada, tengo mi vista fija en el suelo metálico, mis manos están entrelazadas y muerdo mi labio con desesperación, las palabras del capitán rondan en mi mente ¿Realmente podré aprender a leer? ¿Podré escuchar nuevamente mi voz? ¿Cómo será? ¿Dulce? ¿Chillona? ¿Grave? ¿Seca? Siento curiosidad por descubrir algo nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo estoy perturbada ¿Qué pasa si no logro cumplir la orden del capitán? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hablar ni mucho menos lograrlo en tres días? No quiero decepcionar a nadie, menos a él que es tan…

- Bu-Buenas tardes, d-digo Buenos días – doy un pequeño saltito asustada, en la puerta hay un joven, a penas puedo verle el rostro, parece nervioso - ¿E-Es usted la s-señorita Mi-Misery? – asiento con la cabeza un poco confundida, no se supone que soy la única mujer a bordo, su pregunta entonces seria estupida… - el capitán me envío para enseñarle a hablar y leer – el chico entra cerrando la puerta tras si, es un poco mas bajo que yo, usa aquel traje de astronauta y me mira entre miedoso y perturbado, le sonrío para que se relaje – solo tenemos tres días, espero coopere o ambos tendremos problemas – ah ya entiendo _yo soy tu problema. – _necesitaremos algunas cosas – aquel chico trae algunos libro, cuadernos y lápices que deja en el suelo me siento curiosa por saber que es lo que hay dentro, pero el chico no me muestra nada, en vez de ello comienza con un discurso:

'…Cuando usted converse con alguien es importante tratarlo de 'señor', 'señora', 'señorita' aunque esto no es un 'requisito' cuando se dirija al capitán trátelo de un 'si señor' o 'si capitán' hoy nos centraremos en aprender a hablar, recuerde señorita que solo tenemos tres días…lo importante seria comenzar con el abecedario, vocales, números, palabras de jerga formal e informal ¿entiende? – asentí algo mareada, el chico hablo tan rápido que apenas entendí lo que me decía.'

Resulto ser un chico muy agradable y sobre todo paciente, me enseñaba algunas esquelas y me decía como se pronunciaban e intentaba que yo igualmente las pronunciara, pero no pude, de verdad que puse de mi parte pero la voz simplemente no me salía, aun así ninguno de los dos nos dábamos por vencidos. Mi cerebro se atiborro de palabras que desconocía y eso me agradaba, me gustaba aprender algo que desconocía.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, delicioso, me gustaría conocer al cocinero y aprender de él pero por ahora eso no es posible, el capitán comió en silencio creo que algo le había disgustado, es difícil saberlo; curiosamente aquel hombre intimidante no tuvo que insistir en que terminase mi comida y aunque quede satisfecha a mitad de esta no me importaba ya lo podría desechar yo después, aunque la idea de desechar tan delicioso alimento no me agradaba, tampoco podía hacer mucho, mi estomago simplemente no soportaba tanto.

**Leer nos hace viajar a un mundo que creí inexistente.**

Después de aquel delicioso desayuno que se fue directo al retrete, aquel desconocido y yo seguimos 'estudiando' mi ironía se había tomado una larga siesta dejando que yo me concentrase en aprender todas estas cosas.

Desde ayer no he visto a Penguin y Shachi ese par de chicos divertidos, Bepo me dice pocas cosas y solo le veo en la noche cuando viene a dormir, supongo que se ha de cansar mucho durante el día porque se queda dormido a penas pisa la cama, por lo mismo no tengo muchas distracciones centrándome en lo que eh aprendido entre ayer y hoy y me complace decirles señores que eh aprendido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo ¿sabíais acaso que 2+2=4 y que nosotros somos seres bípedos que quiere decir que caminamos en dos pies como algunos otros animales como Bepo? No saben lo feliz e impaciente que estoy por aprender más.

- Señorita Misery – llamo aquel chico al ver que yo no ponía mucha atención - ¿sabe lo que es esto? – negué curiosa viendo aquel libro cerrado – esto es un diccionario donde salen las definiciones de todas las palabras y esto es un silabario, y este otro es un libro de ficción – me tendió los libros los cuales cogí feliz – espero hoy enseñarle a leer ¿esta usted de acuerdo? – asentí frenética con la cabeza mientras el se sentaba a mi lado

Me divertí mucho escuchando la historia del niño que perdía todas sus polcas porque el bolsillo de su pantalón estaba descocido y me asuste un poco con el cuento del lobo que quería comerse a las cabritas, no sabia que las personas podían escribir cuentos tan divertido, las horas se nos pasaron volando, y la verdad yo quería seguir escuchando e imaginándome todas aquellas historias en vez de ir a almorzar, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, mi tutor (palabra nueva que eh aprendido) también necesita descansar.

¿Se imaginan a mi volando como aquella chica que compro muchos globos y estos la elevaron a los cielos eso seria muy…

- No ha tocado bocado señorita Misery – la voz seca de aquel moreno de ojos grises alias mi capitán me sacaron de tan bella ensoñación – buena chica – dijo tras verme llevar el tenedor a la boca, ahora con mayor tenacidad, y yo sonreí tímidamente, no se porque lo hice, pero sentí mis mejillas arder tras hacerlo bajando mi mirada avergonzada.

No se porque me sentía tan…feliz, las historias que aquel chico de traje me ha contado han quedado grabadas en mi mente y este hombre frente a mi me hacia pensar en lobo del cuento, pero no le tengo miedo, es como un lobo bueno, porque tiene que ser bueno para haberme salvado de la marina ¿no?

Sonreí al ver a aquel chico: mi tutor esperándome en la habitación, en la tarde él y yo repasamos lo ya aprendido y pese a que no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, no podíamos perder la esperanza ¡tan solo tres días para aprender tantas cosas!

- ¡señorita Misery! ¿que tiene ahí? – di un saltito asustada, mostrando el papel que tenia en mis mano – ¿l-lo hizo usted? – asentí con la cabeza avergonzada – es muy bonito… ¿le importa si me lo quedo? – negué con la cabeza pasándole el papel donde le había retratado, el se quedo un par de minutos en silencio mirando la imagen - ¡ya se! ¡ya se como aprenderá a hablar señorita Misery!

Fue con un lápiz y con una hoja de papel donde garabatee temblorosamente las letras y palabras que el me mostraba y fue a finales de la tarde, antes de tomar once cunado aprendí a manejar mas o menos la 'escritura' valiéndome del diccionario. Cuando Bepo se quedo dormido seguí practicando no se hasta que hora, uniendo las letras y formando palabras y si eso no es leer y escribir entonces no se lo que sea, el silabario fue de gran ayuda.

**Leer nos hace viajar a un mundo que creí inexistente. Segunda parte. **

Me levante rápidamente, me había quedado dormida y Bepo no estaba en la habitación, cunado entre al comedor todos estaban sumidos en un completo silencio, me sentí extraña, avergonzada era como si todos los que estaban allí eran concientes de algo que desconocía; me senté presurosa frente al capitán quien pese a tener aquella mueca en los labios no se veía muy feliz, es difícil saberlo.

- ¿Se ha quedado dormida señorita Misery? – pese a que tenia un tono frío se que se estaba burlando de mi, pese a eso asentí avergonzada, de tener lápiz y papel le habría escrito 'S' 'I' y estaría feliz de ver su cara de asombro – que no se vuelva a repetir – termino diciendo _¿Por qué esta tan enojado? _

El desayuno se me hizo podidamente incomodo, el capitán no me observaba muy feliz, aunque nunca le he visto feliz y pese a que yo estaba incomoda ante su mirada en el fondo estaba muy feliz, eh aprendido tantas cosas en estos dos días.

- Buenos días – esa voz que se me había hecho tan familiar en estos dos días sonaba cansada.

'H O L A' - escribí en una hija de papel y se la mostré, el me sonrío feliz pero podía notarle confundido.

- Como ha… - llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y se la rasco confundido – eso es muy bueno señorita Misery dígame ¿Qué mas ha aprendido?

'L E E R' - Volví a escribir, el chico de traje quedo unos minutos en silencio

- Eso significa… ¿Qué puedes hablar? – baje loa cabeza avergonzada, no hizo falta escribírselo para que se diera cuenta – pero no te pongas triste, has aprendido muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo ¡felicitaciones! – me sonroje y aparte la mirada avergonzada sonriendo tímidamente.

Pese a aquella incomoda mañana, mi tutor me estuvo ayudando a expresarme a través de la escritura, diciéndome en voz alta lo que significaban algunas palabras haciéndome escribirlas o dictándome oraciones que yo debía escribir y el revisar si es que estaban buenas ¿Quién diría que aprender algo te puede hacer tan feliz?

Pero como si mi vida fuese una ruleta rusa ya esta yo sentada frente al capitán degustando de un delicioso plato del cual no quería comer.

- Avances – dijo el capitán y cuando levante la vista ví a mi tutor nervioso al lado del capitán quien me observaba detenidamente.

- Bueno… la señorita Misery sabe escribir… y leer – pese a que su rostro seguía con aquella odiosa mueca en los labios no sabría decir si el oji gris estaba sorprendido o no.

- ¿Hablar? – baje la mirada avergonzada mordiéndome el labio inferior, el chico titubeo al responder lo que ya sabíamos.

- No capitán estamos trabajando en ello

- Retírese – ordeno el moreno y así lo hizo el otro chico, poco a poco el comedor recupero todo aquel bullicio del día anterior

Esta noche Penguin y Shachi me guiaron hacia mi nueva habitación que quedaba frente al lado de la de Bepo, era una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, poseía una pequeña ventana y un espejo de cuerpo entero.

- ¿A qué ha quedado preciosa? – asentí feliz con la cabeza, abrazando a aquellos dos chicos demostrando mi gratitud – vendremos por ti mañana a primera hora – informo Shachi

- Tal vez no tan temprano, no soy bueno madrugando – su amigo le dio un codazo, pero Penguin siguió sonriendo bobamente

- ¿Bepo? – inquirió Shachi, los tres observamos como de la puerta se asomaba una blanca y afelpada cabeza

- ¡lo siento!

- ¡¿por qué se disculpa?! – mas que sorprendidos aquellos hombres parecían irritados aumentando mis ganas de reír, era una situación tan cómica.

Los chicos me acompañaron por largos minutos informándome de lo que habían hecho estos tres días en los que no vinieron a verme. Se fueron más rápido de lo que yo quería excusándose de que debía descansar; Shachi me aseguro que pese a estar en otra habitación los 'tapones para oídos' me seria de mucha utilidad.

* * *

**nota de autora:** ¡Así de largos estan bien los capitulos? en fin... demaciado tarde actualizando, demaciado apurada la verdad, dusculpad mis faltas de ortografia y todo lo demas! en fin ¡que os parecio? demaciado rapido aprendio a leer...tal vez devi divertirme mascon eso... espero sus comentarios!


	4. curiosidades

**Agradezco enormemente sus review's y apoyo, me complace informarles que Hielaine tiene beta (desde el principio pero ahora la presento como ''oficial'')), y es a Haines beta-san a quien debemos agradecer aunque la aburra con esta historia y este capitulo, que lo he tenido retenido por mucho tiempo, no quería subirlo porque lo odio, es fome y ay me daréis la razón, pero supongo que era necesario subirlo :3 ya nos veremos...**

* * *

**Curiosidades.**

Camino a través de los pasillos, todos son iguales, cada diez metros puedo encontrar un circulo rojo o un martillo, me gustaría saber para que sirve aquel circulo rojo, pero tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, es increíble, las cosas en la que no me había dado cuenta que estaban a mi alrededor, aunque es comprensible, mi recorrido esta semana a sido mayoritariamente: desde la habitación al comedor y de este al baño o al revés, sin tener mucho tiempo en que entretenerme que no sea en los libros y las cosas que aprender, pero valió la pena, claro que si.

Tras bajar la escalera, que en realidad son tres peldaños que la separan de la planta superior, camino hacia la cocina donde me pareció ver que alguien entraba, posiblemente sea Penguin, aunque es difícil saberlo si todos usan el mismo doy cuenta que mi curiosidad es mucho mas grande y en segundos estoy girando la perilla para ver que es lo que ahí del otro lado.

- Se te esta quemando eso, pone mas atención chiquillo – una vez el humo se disipa puedo ver a un hombre de baja estatura, cara redonda y de gracioso bigote que me mira inquisitivamente - ¿Quién eres tú?

- Bueno yo… - dirijo mi mirada hacia mis pies, como si fueran la cosa mas interesante que halla existido, es una simple pregunta y aun así no respondo. No me gusta que me hablen golpeado.

- Una muchacha ¿eh? Anda niña pasa – el suavisa un poco la voz tosca que tiene. Cierro la puerta tras de mi, y me siento frente a uno de los banquillos de la cocina, mientras el hombre que ahora me sonríe sofríe algo que huele delicioso. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi- Misery señor

- Oh Misery! Es un hermoso nombre el que tienes muchacha! – sonrío tímidamente, prestando atención a las verduras que se retuercen en la sartén - ¿sabes? Muchos decían que había una muchacha a bordo – me mira de reojo acompañando su rostro con una sonrisa que muestra un par de arrugas. – pero nunca dijeron que era una muchacha tan bonita

- ¿y usted es el cocinero no? - _ no querida este hombre solo esta jugando con las verduras ¡claro que es el cocinero! _– no he escuchado mucho de usted pero quise conocerlo desde que probé su deliciosa comida

- Oh! No sabia que alguien gustase tanto de ella como yo – hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de gratitud.

- Claro aunque siempre coloca demasiada comida en mi plato – agrego mirándole un poquito mal por ello.

- Ordenes del capitán niña, necesitas comer bien – dice desordenándome el cabello, ese gesto me hace sentir como una pequeña - ¡fíjate lo que haces cabeza de chorlito! – ladeo mi cabeza viendo como un apesadumbrado muchacho acata las ordenes de su superior.

- ¡Tú! – me coloco de pie tras ver con detenimiento aquel rostro joven, reconociéndole al instante - ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias! – digo dándole un abrazo.

- No ahí de que señorita Misery – contesta dando pequeños golpecitos en mi espalda, nervioso.

- Por cierto – digo separándome de él - ¿sabes donde están Penguin y Shachi?

- En la sala de controles – responde encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrío y camino hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla doy marcha atrás y camino hacia el cocinero – gracias por todo señor.

- Gracias a ti – responde pasándose una mano por aquel bigote tan gracioso – una cosa, ¿el capitán ya te dio alguna obligación?

- Mmm… algo con la limpieza – digo girando la perilla

- Bien, ven mañana veré que puedo hacer. – me guiña el ojo y cierro la puerta, le escucho rezongar del otro lado.

Bien Misery hacia la sala de controles, aunque no tengo idea donde esta dicha sala, sigo caminando a través del pasillo. Quiero conocer cada rincón del submarino, no sabia que las personas pueden navegar bajo el agua, _es sorprendente, ahí tantas cosas que aun necesito aprender… _se que dije que esta no era la manera en la que me gustaría navegar, se que dije que me gustaría sentir el viento jugando con mi cabello y ver las gaviotas revoloteando libremente por el cielo, pero eso no quiere decir que aquí en las profundidades no encuentre maravillas igualmente, tal vez algún animal mitológico o alguna antigua civilización. Me gustaría ver algo así…

- ¿Estas perdida? – un hombre de traje delante de mí me saca abruptamente de mis pensamientos casi asustándome, digo _casi ¿_eh?

- No – respondo tranquilamente al chico frente a mi, al que se me es imposible ver el rostro – busco la sala de controles.

- Al final del pasillo, puerta izquierda – dice dibujándome el camino con sus manos.

- Gracias.

Sigo caminando, explorando curiosa todo a mi alrededor, me encantaría tener mi libreta y poder dibujar todo lo que voy viendo, me parece un lugar tan frío, tan gris y siniestro que me hace estar atenta, atrayéndome mas a si. Pero lamentablemente no tengo mi libreta conmigo, tal ves debería cambiarla, pero eso significaría perder todo lo ya dibujado, se que lo terminaría olvidando, lo se y tal vez sea verdad, a fin de cuentas si perdí la dichosa libreta…

- ¿Mmm.? – recojo algo del suelo, parece ser una ¿pelota? O algo así, es chiquita y pareciera tener unas manchas en su interior

- Eh chiquita, esa _canica_ es mía – dirijo mi vista hacia aquella vos grave

- Yo no quise… - camino hacia el hombre de traje que esta sentado en el suelo al igual que otros.

- ¡lo hice! – escucho la voz feliz de otro chico junto con una decepción de otro, no entiendo lo que pasa.

- Busco la sala de controles – dije devolviendo la dichosa 'canica' a su dueño.

- Final del pasillo, puerta derecha

Me alejo del lugar con cuidado de no pisar las dichosas canicas, estos hombre son realmente extraños, si yo tuviese aquellas canicas, no las tendría en el suelo, así se me perderían.

_¡Pero tú no tienes canicas!_

Bufe un poco molesta conmigo misma inflando los mofletes ¿y que si no tengo canicas? No es como si quisiera tampoco, de hecho ni siquiera se para que sirven. _Tú no sabes nada _aunque estoy molesta por mis propios comentarios, pues tienen la razón, aun así mi inconciente, ironía, voz interna o como prefiráis llamarla que para mi es lo mismo, es cruel, ¡canicas! ¿Canicas? ¿Qué son y para que sirven aquellas pelotitas con manchas en su interior? Porque si su fin es estar en el suelo rodando de un lado a otro como un ratón, entonces no quiero ninguna de aquellas pelotitas, mucho menos un ratón, se que estas ultimas son criaturas al igual que yo, pero mas que miedo me dan repulsión, ¡odio a las ratas! Odio sentirlas recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo en medio de la oscuridad Oh como las odio!

Tiemblo levemente alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Dirijo mi vista hacia las canicas, claro que estas no son como ratones, ni siquiera se parecen ¿en que estoy pensando?

Suspiro hondo, prestando atención al camino frente a mi, varias puertas salen a mi encuentro, pero no me detengo en ninguna, tengo que llegar al final del pasillo y luego tomar la puerta ¿izquierda? O ¿era la derecha? El primer chico hablo de la izquierda y el segundo de la derecha ¿a quien debo hacer caso? Muerdo un poco mi labio sin saber que hacer, por una parte me siento feliz y por otra confundida, diciéndome a mi misma que ya veré lo que are cuando llegue al final del pasillo y esa ultima vocecita tiene razón ¿por que echarme a morir por pequeñeces?

Y es que Misery no se echa a morir así como así, claro que no, tal vez no físicamente, pero si de voluntad ¿o es que acaso ya olvidaste todo lo que has soportado? Claro que no, esas son cosas, que lamentablemente no olvidare jamás, cualquiera en mi lugar se habría echado a morir, reconozco que así lo hice yo en su momento, pero me di cuenta a tiempo que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte, (hoy amaneció la Misery optimista) ¡y aquí me tenéis! Dije que saldría de aquella habitación y así lo hice, dije que conocería el mar y ahora navego en el, dije que viviría mi vida y es lo que estoy haciendo.

Optimista, curiosa y un tanto tímida y cobarde, mala combinación lo se. Seguí caminando un poco más feliz y confiada ¡si hasta las paredes parecen de colores! Prontamente llegue al final del pasillo, donde estaban aquellas dos puertas que tanto desconcertaban, eran idénticas, ni una fisura mas, ni una menos, a punto estuve de abrir aquellas dos puertas a la vez y ver que había dentro, y si me equivocaba solo pedía disculpas y ya, que ahora eso se me hace mas fácil. Pero no fue necesario abrir ninguna puerta, ni pedir disculpa alguna, ya que, aunque no encontré a las personas que buscaba, podía ver como entre ambas puertas estaba sentado aquel pelirrojo que tan familiar se me hacia.

- Disculpe… - estaba aquel fornido hombre, como tres cabezas mas grande que yo, sentado, apoyando su espalda en el suelo, con los pies y manos cruzadas y la cabeza gacha, dando la impresión de estar reflexionando sobre algo sumamente importante - ¿señor? – elevo el tono de mi voz reposada y temblorosa creyendo que aquel no me ha escuchado, pestañeo varias veces acercándome a él, fijándome en esos dibujitos que tiene en su cara ¿Qué significan? Me separo de él en cuanto abre los ojos inflando su pecho y elevando la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose…

¡Se ha dormido!

Miro la puerta, una frente a la otra, luego a los hombres de las 'canicas' y finalmente vuelvo a mirar al hombre pelirrojo de tatuajes. Sonrío tímidamente.

- ¿señor don pelirrojo podría abrir sus ojos y prestarme atención por favor? – retrocedo dos pasitos tras haberle tocado con mi dedo índice, veo como abre los ojos con desgano, pero no molesto – gracias – curiosamente el no me inspira temor – soy Misery.

- Jean Beart – responde salpicando un poco de baba, mostrando aquella blanca dentadura, sus ojos están pendientes de mí algo curiosos - ¿en que puedo ayudarte? – su voz es ronca, gruesa y al mismo tiempo suave y amistosa o ¿es solo mi parecer?

- Vera señor Jean estoy en busca de Penguin y Shachi ah! Claro y de Bepo también ¿sabe? he vuelto a hablar y quería que ellos lo supiesen, pero un hombre me dijo que tomara la puerta de la izquierda y otro me señalo la puerta de la derecha y como yo no se cual es, decidí preguntarle a usted ¿ah que es un gran problema? – me quede en silencio esperando la respuesta que nunca llego, de hecho me esta mirando como quien no entiende nada - ¿y bien?

- Puedes llamarme Beart – dijo después de un largo silencio, asentí rápidamente esperando la respuesta que buscaba – disculpe, pero ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo que buscaba?

- La sala de controles – el hombre apreta los dientes y adopta la misma posición que minutos atrás tenia aguardando en silencio – ¿sabe usted cual de las dos puertas es?

- La sala de controles… - silencio – no lo se – contesta finalmente

- ¿Cómo? - ¿Cuántos años lleva aquí y no sabe cual es la sala de controles? – a mi me dijeron que era la puerta de la izquierda pero…

- Entonces abre la puerta izquierda y ya – contesta el hombre dando el tema por zanjado.

- Es que también dijeron que era la puerta de la derecha – la verdad es que me había confundido sin saber en que momento.

- Bueno, una de las dos tiene que ser, si no te arriesgas no sabrás cual de las dos es. – el hombre cerro los ojos y siguió haciendo lo que fuese que hacia.

- Gracias.

La puerta izquierda chirrío levemente al abrirse, interne en ella mi cabeza, mirando el interior mas curiosa que asustada, pese a la oscuridad existente podía escuchar voces desde el interior al igual que ver unas cuantas lucecitas de colores jugando y bailando de aquí para allá, sonreí y me interne en aquella habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

- Anfibio gigante a 30º sur, velocidad 10.5 km p/s preparándose para atacar…

- Una rana posiblemente...

- ¡Que inteligente que eres Shachi!

- ¡Cállate!

Camine hacia donde escuchaba aquellas voces, llegando rápidamente a un lugar… em… no sabría decirlo. Pero pude divisar a Penguin encerrado en una especie de capsula y a Shachi junto a otro sujeto a metros míos, sin sus gafas.

- ¿ya? – escuche preguntar impaciente a Penguin, apretando aquellos volantes frente a sí, relamiéndose los labios deseosos de que se yo - ¿Shachi?

- Espera hombre no todavía – respondió el aludido, se notaba tenso, con la mirada fija en la gran pantalla le imite, viendo en silencio como las oscuras aguas se iluminaban - ¡ahora!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podía ver a una gran rana de tamaños inimaginables, quien abrió su gigante boca y luego se hundió, Penguin apretó con fuerza el volante y Shachi se notaba igualmente tenso.

Preparándose para el contraataque velocidad 15.5 km p/s lado este… - no se de donde salía aquella voz, pero se notaba lejana y al mismo tiempo tan cerca y tétrica.

- ¡ahora! – Penguin comenzó a disparar moviendo frenético aquel manubrio oscuro.

Y tras unos minutos pude volver a ver a aquella rana hundiéndose, ahora, definitivamente estaba muerto, Shachi se veía menos tenso y Penguin sonreía satisfecho.

- ¡que le has dado en el culo cabron! – dijo el tipo al lado de Shachi

- Y bien ¿ahora quien sigue? – Penguin se sobaba las manos y miraba a los presentes retadoramente.

- ¡yo voy!

Non se quien dijo eso, y tampoco me quede a averiguarlo, sigilosa como había entrado, camine hacia la salida de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi, mis piernas temblaron ligeramente y mi mirada gacha observa el suelo metálico, suspire hondo tratando de procesar lo que había visto. _La sala de controles da miedo…_

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi cobardía volvió a hacer mella de mi, a penas levante la vista, pero es que esto era algo, que al igual que la rana, tampoco me esperaba ¡Oh vamos! La rana se queda chiquita al lado de los penetrantes ojos grises del capitán _da miedo _bueno mas que miedo… es como un piquete que siento en su presencia, una sensación que poco me agrada.

- señorita Misery ¿Qué hacia usted ahí dentro? – _santo cielo ¿acaso tengo acceso restringido o que? _Parpadee un par de veces, topándome en todo momento con la mirada penetrante del oji gris del cual ya me había dado cuenta que no gustaba que no respondiesen a sus preguntas.

- Estaba…yo…capitán… - ¿Por qué mi voz vuelve a ser tan temblorosa? Mis ojos miraron mis pies con detenimiento _¡no sabia que las agujetas de los zapatos eran tan interesantes! _Sonrío ante mi estúpido comentario, borrando casi al instante aquella sonrisa tras levantar la vista – bu-buscaba la sala de controles – nada mejor que decir la verdad.

- Ya… - _santo cielo ¿por que no me cree? _Quise mirarle de mala gana por desconfiar de mi, pero no puedo, no me atrevo, a demás no se lo merece…el me ha ayudado tanto… - ¿y la ha encontrado? – le mire confundida ¿Qué acaso no es esta la sala de controles?

- E-Eso creo capitán – sonrió de aquella manera tan odiosa, aquella que me hacia pensar que estaba pensando en como matarme o bien se estaba burlando de mi, opte por la segunda opción. Me separe de la puerta e intente parecer tranquila, cosa que no logre.

El moreno camino hacia la puerta de la derecha y la abrió, _genial _ya se va…

- Ven – dijo mirándome sobre su hombro, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y torpemente camine hacia el, cerrando la puerta una vez hube entrado, no quiero ni imaginar que estoy sola con él...


	5. Problemas

**Problemas.-**

Caminamos unos cuantos metros en silencio, había una ráfaga agradable de viento y unas cuantas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero a comparación con la sala anterior aquí había más luminosidad.

-no busco importunar señor, creo que mejor me voy.

-Se equivoca – suspire resignada, su tono de voz no era uno que se podía contradecir, tan frío, tan indiferente – es bueno que se familiarice con el lugar.

-Como ordene capitán – me mira con expresión aburrida, tengo la sensación de que lo he decepcionado...

Aparto la vista de él y la fijo al frente lo primero que veo son unos sombreros con distintos diseños y el mismo uniforme moviéndose de un lado a otro. Entre las siluetas la inconfundible figura de Bepo nos da la bienvenida, le sonrío mientras nos acercamos a él, una vez el moreno estuvo frente a su segundo al mando, este procedió a informarle sobre cosas a los que poca atención puse.

Ya más en confianza y con la autorización de permanecer en esta sala de controles, me dedique a mirar las cosas a mi alrededor, las pantallas y botones luminosos llamaban de sobre manera mi atención, ignorando la sensación de sentirme observada me acerque a un hombre que sentado alejado del resto movía un tubo luminoso.

El joven hablaba solo, se subía continuamente sus resbaladizas gafas como solía hacer Shachi a veces, no advirtió mi presencia o bien me ignoro, segundos después el hombre maldijo arrojando el tubo a un basurero donde habían algunos más, todos al parecer en mal estado.

-¿Eso hace que el tubo brille? – el hombre ignoro mi pregunta y siguió haciendo lo suyo, tres minutos después me contesto.

-Peróxido de hidrógeno con polietileno al mezclarlos se produce esta reacción – dijo moviendo el tubo luminoso para mayor énfasis.

-¿La luz del submarino es gracias a esos tubos? – el asintió y yo mire a mi alrededor fascinada – ¿Qué es eso? Pude notar que no era la única que miraba la pantalla

-capitán, el puente de la sala de juegos se ha descontrolado.

Sin decir nada el aludido salió de la habitación a paso lento, con una tranquilidad que contrarrestaba con la de las personas a su alrededor. Camine hacia la puerta de salida y antes que el hombre desapareciera por la otra puerta, a la que tenía ''acceso restringido'' se volvió hacia mí, aun esbozando esa sonrisa que tanto me disgustaba.

-¿Podrías decirle al cocinero que tenga lista la comida en 15 min.? – asiento con la cabeza y desaparezco del lugar.

Todas las personas con las que tropezaba, caminaban o corrían apresuradamente por los pasillos, nadie parecía ni feliz, el mismo cocinero se mostraba más gruñón.

Tras ayudar en la cocina ya que el chico que fue mi tutor había desaparecido misteriosamente, me senté a esperar a que los demás llegasen a comer.

Veinte minutos después la sala se llenó y el hombre frente a mí no se veía muy feliz ni relajado como de costumbre. Llevo el jugo a mis labios, todos comen menos él.

-¿No se va a servir nada? – sus ojos grises se clavan inmediatamente en mí, trago pesado. – Bien, dice usted capitán que hay que comer – ya había comenzado hablar y no me iba a echar para atrás ahora.

-¿Yo dije eso? – me mordí la lengua y bebí de mi jugo antes de hablar, al menos estaba poniendo de su parte para poder conversar.

-Bueno no con esas palabras exactamente, pero el capitán está obligándome a comer, por lo mismo el capitán también debería comer – dije esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Ha llevado todos estos años con una estricta pero nutritiva alimentación – claramente sabía a qué se refería el, pero ese no era un tema del que yo quiero hablar. – tal vez podría decirme que era ese nutritivo alimento que os mantuvo con vida todos estos años.

Un escalofríos recorrió mi espina dorsal, sin poder evitar la mueca de asco, ¡comida dice el! Esa cosa era todo menos comida.

-Un engrudo color gris.

-Tal vez debería decirle al cocinero que le prepare eso, a lo mejor a si usted come sin chistar – ante su comentario me apresure a llevar el tenedor a mi boca, el soltó una corta y apenas audible risita, se burlaba de mí, otra vez...

-No soy caprichosa capitán – replique, al parecer el miedo que le tengo a este hombre es... estúpido – lo que pasa... vera, cada vez que me obliga a comerme la comida, después la vomito, mi estómago simplemente no se acostumbra.

-ya... – ¡se burla de mi! Me mira como si el ya supiese lo que me pasa inflo los mofletes liberando segundos después el aire retenido, el me observa con esa sonrisita burlesca, tomo otro sorbito de mi delicioso jugo antes de hablar.

-Y eso no me gusta, la comida es demasiado deliciosa como para que se valla derechito al retrete.

-Eso es por la mala alimentación, ya se acostumbrara, ahora come.

-Creí que me zafaría de esta – suspiro resignada, el capitán no es alguien a quien pueda ganar en una dispute verbal.

-Usted mismo lo dijo señorita Misery – sonríe de esa manera odiosa – si va a vomitar lo que ingiere, tengo que asegurarme de coma correctamente a cada hora. – un poco más en confianza y con una conversación mucho más amena, me atrevo a rebatirle.

-Eso es desperdiciar comida – tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas – a demás comenzamos a hablar de esto porque no has tocado bocado alguno – sonríe complacido, al parecer sí que le causo algo de gracia.

-Capitán... el aludido despega la vista de mi – la burbuja nº3 se ha desestabilizado – como si fuera la peor noticia del mundo el moreno se puso de pie y sale del comedor por primera vez parece turbado.

Los ruidos de ir y venir se disiparon en la noche, pero hubieron quienes ni de noche pudieron descansar, como es el caso de Penguin y Shachi, o algo así me vienen comentando.

-¿Qué hacen en la sala de juegos? – los chicos guardaron silencio y me miraron un poco sorprendidos yo me encogí de hombros.

-Nos encargamos de defender el submarino de posibles amenazas – respondió Penguin desordenándome el cabellos

-¿Pasáis todo el día allí? – Ambos asintieron – eso explica porque se cubren los ojos al salir.

Se notaban cansados y pese a sus sonrisas se veían nerviosos y preocupados, pero no comentaron nada y una vez me dejaron en la puerta de la que era mi habitación se fueron.

Me deje caer en la cama con la vista fija en el espejo, todos actuaban de forma extraña... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Bepo? ¡Bepo! – digo poniéndome de pie y comprobar que esa blanca cabeza que se asoma por la puerta es la de ese oso.

- ¿Ya puedes hablar? – Asiento con la cabeza, se me había olvidado que yo buscaba a los chicos para comunicárselo, Penguin y Shachi ni se dieron cuenta... – me alegro mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Bepo? Todos están actuando de forma extraña – el oso entra a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si

-Se rompió una válvula o una burbuja, no estoy seguro – dice con desgano – Tenemos que llegar a tierra para poder arreglar el problema, desde dentro no se puede.

-Solo hay que llegar a tierra y todo se acaba...

-No se ve tierra hasta dos o tres días y no tenemos tiempo – concluyo bajando la mirada – lo siento.

-¿Moriremos?

-Solo vine a avisarte que no salgas – iba a protestar, estaba ignorando mi pregunta y además restringiéndome – son órdenes del capitán.

Me pregunto en cuantos y en qué clase de problemas me puedo meter si desobedezco las órdenes directas del capitán...

* * *

**Creditos: HainesHouse. ^.^**


End file.
